Hancock County, West Virginia
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 32,667. Its county seat is New Cumberland6. Hancock County is the smallest county in the state, and the farthest north, being at the tip of the state's Northern Panhandle. It was created from Brooke County in 1848, and named for John Hancock, first signer of the Declaration of Independence. Law and Government Hancock County is governed by a three member County Commission who each serve in rotating 6-year terms. The terms are designed such that one seat is up for election in even years. The County Commission annually chooses its own President. The Hancock County Commissioners in 2007 are President Dan Greathouse, Michael Swartzmiller, and Jeff Davis. Additionally, Hancock County is part of the First Judicial Circuit of West Virginia which also includes Brooke and Ohio Counties. In West Virginia, Circuit Judges are elected in partisan elections to eight-year terms. The current judges of the First Judicial Circuit are the Hon. Martin J. Gaughan, the Hon. James Mazzone, the Hon. Arthur M. Recht, and the Hon. Ronald E. Wilson. Hancock County is part of the First Family Court Circuit of West Virginia which also includes Brooke and Ohio Counties. In West Virginia, Family Court Judges were first elected to six-year terms beginning in 2002 and will be elected to eight-year terms beginning in 2008. The current judges of the First Family Court Circuit are the Hon. Joyce Chernenko and the Hon. William Sinclair. Magistrates are elected in partisan elections serving four-year terms. Vacancies occurring in unexpired terms can be filled by a respective Circuit Court Judge. Unlike Circuit Court judges or Family Court judges, magistrates are not required to be attorneys. Hancock County currently has three magistrates: Chief Magistrate Betty Bauer, William S. Hicks, and Michael Powell. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 229 km² (88 sq mi). 214 km² (83 sq mi) of it is land and 14 km² (6 sq mi) of it (6.26%) is water. The highest point of elevation in Hancock County is approximately 1363 ft. and located about 1800 ft. ESE of Emmanuel Mission Church. http://www.cohp.org/wv/Hancock_1.html/ Major Highways * U.S. Highway 30 * West Virginia Route 2 * West Virginia Route 8 Adjacent counties *Columbiana County (north and west) *Beaver County (east) *Washington County (southeast) *Brooke County (south) *Jefferson County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 32,667 people, 13,678 households, and 9,506 families residing in the county. The population density was 152/km² (394/sq mi). There were 14,728 housing units at an average density of 69/km² (178/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.42% White, 2.30% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,678 households out of which 26.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.80% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 26.40% from 45 to 64, and 18.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,759, and the median income for a family was $40,719. Males had a median income of $34,813 versus $19,100 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,724. About 9.00% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.10% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated communities *City of Chester *City of New Cumberland *City of Weirton (most of the city) Unincorporated communities Zip codes *26034 - Chester *26047 - New Cumberland *26050 - Newell *26056 - New Manchester *26062 - Weirton See also * Tomlinson Run State Park External links *Hancock County government official website *Top of WV CVB, the Convention & Visitors Bureau for Brooke and Hancock Counties *WVGenWeb Hancock County *Hancock County Economic Development Homepage Category:Hancock County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1848